Could She Resist?
by Luna-Looney-Lovegood15
Summary: James hurts Lily. when james practically says 'I Love You' will she forgive him? Will they get together? Lily/James One Shot of hurt and comfort/Romance.


"I can't wait to see that Lily again, I'm gonna tell that mudblood whose boss and not to mess around with me anymore or …"

"Hey! Don't call her that, or I swear I'll…" James snapped, pointing his wand at Snape.

"You'll what, that mud blood deserves every painful cast at her! What you going to do James" Snape was finally standing up for himself, with a little practice from his other friends.

"Locomotor Mortis" James pointed towards Snape. Snapes legs locked in place. Avery and Morciber reacted with casting stupefy. James flew backwards, shaking it off he stood up.

"Expellarmus!" he cast towards Morciber and then to Avery. Their wands flew out of their hands into James. They couldn't do anything anymore.

"Pretrificus totalus!" Snape fired back. James body was as still as can be. All of a sudden Snapes wand flew out of his hand and was caught by a certain red haired girl. She had been walking down to meet James for their late night patrol.

She unfroze James from a distance. He smiled and then cast straight towards Snape the Stupefying spell. Knocking Snape out cold. Lily shook her head in shame and walked away disgusted at what James had done. James chased after her

"Lily, stop!" James yelled.

"No, leave me alone! I thought you changed, but I was wrong!" Lily replied.

"It's not what it looked like. Just hear me out."

"I don't need to, I unfroze you feeling bad for you and you cast a spell at him for no reason!"

"No, that's not the whole story please can you listen to me!"

Lily turned around, with the "You have one minute to explain yourself" look on her face.

"I was waiting down stairs in front of the Great Hall to start our Head patrols… when Snivellus came around and started insulting you. He was calling you a mu…mu… oh you know what it is, and I was defending you, that's what made me throw that stupefying spell. I swear it wasn't out of pleasure, I was doing it for … I was doing it for you." James ended quietly.

Even though Lily hated Snape, she despised people who tried to hurt others, which commonly the Marauders did, but as a joke not because they enjoyed it. Still angry, she turned away and started walking. Her face had gone from mad to furious.

"We will split up on patrols tonight, you do the first three floors and I'll do the other four."

"No, this is job that includes both of us and we do it together. Why are you mad at me, I was defending you, I did those things to Snape for you, because I care about you.

_Did James just say he did it for me?_ She though with an odd expression on her face.

James knew now that she had accepted his apology.

"Now there's the happy Lily I have always loved." James said.

Lily, shocked, looked at James to see if what he had said was real. James nodded his head, sending the smirk Lily had always found attractive her way. He reached his hand down, and curled his fingers between Lily's. She looked up into James' hazel eyes, they finally were together. The halls were clearing now and they began their mandatory patrol hours from eight to twelve. Lily, at last, had accepted that James and her were meant to be.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, James?" He loved the sound of her voice when he said his name.

"Will you… Will you finally go on a date with me?" he laughed.

"ha ha" she chuckled. "Sure James."

They had stopped now, he knew this was his chance; no one was around so she wouldn't be embarrassed, and she had just said yes! He pushed her romantically against one of corridor walls looked straight in her beautiful emerald green eyes and pressed his lips to hers. It was delicate, as if he was asking if it was okay. The fact that Lily pressed her lips back keenly indicated that it was fine that James was kissing her. He broke away looked back at her and then gently went into a more intense snog. James held Lily up with his hands clasped around her waist; he pushed her in so that their bodies touched. Lily ran her hands through his hair and pressed his head towards her so that he couldn't break away. It erratically went from delicate to passionate, to delicate to passionate. His body was warm, and he never wanted the tingling feeling throughout his whole body to leave, he pulled her in for another powerful kiss, but he felt his grasp on her lips lighten. Breaking the kiss, he saw her smile, and knew he finally had her.


End file.
